


Drunken Moon

by gingeringfigs



Series: Kazama Naruto Verse [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Humor, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the post Third Shinobi War celebrations, a drunken dare goes a bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Moon

#  **Drunken Moon**

# 

It was the end of the Third Shinobi War. All of Konoha were celebrating their hard-won victory over Iwa, her citizens dancing in the streets in bright, colourful clothes, eating and drinking excellent food and alcohol. Acknowledged as Konoha's new heroes for their exploits on the battlefield, both Minato and Naruto had been dragged into the festivities, and plied with copious amounts of potent sake at a popular bar despite Minato's protests.

It soon turned out that Minato had a really low tolerance for alcohol – after only three cups, he was tipsy and bright red. Five cups later, Minato was swaying like a leaf on his feet, his speech slurred and co-ordination shot. In contrast, Naruto fared much better thanks to his half-demonic genes. Naruto stifled a laugh as Minato collapsed into a heap beside him, planting his face into the wooden table in front of them. He gently patted his back and commented,

"Can't hold your drink? Konoha's future Hokage should be a better drinker than that!"

Minato mumbled incoherently and managed to push his upper body up from the table before his arms and balance failed him, causing him to lean heavily on Naruto who bore it stoically. Shifting slightly so the metal plate on Minato's hitai-ate wasn't constantly jabbing his arm, Naruto complained,

"You're really heavy and too hot. It's summer, you know."

"But you feel good. So much better than the hard table…"

Naruto's cheeks felt hot but not because of the sake in his system – roughened by the drink, Minato's voice had dropped to a husky, low tone that caressed his skin and ears. His neck was suddenly hypersensitive to Minato's hot breaths fanning across it. He swallowed his sake and gently pushed him off,

"I'm not a _pillow_ , Minato. You're really drunk – I think you should sleep in early."

"I'm not that _drunk_. I was just pretending so I could get away from the others and be near you."

"What? You were - "

Minato moved faster than he should have in his current state of _(faked)_ inebriation, and caught his hand. His blue eyes gleamed brightly in the dim candlelight of the lanterns hung above them and he smiled with a slow curl of his lips. With a tug, he pulled Naruto into his lap and his face was suddenly way too close. Naruto could smell the fragrant plums on Minato's hot breath as he gazed back into intense blue eyes that were darkening with desire. Feeling as though he was growing intoxicated by the sake and Minato's presence and wondering what the hell was going on, he nervously chuckled,

"You tricked me with your masterful performance. How sly! So, what do you intend to do with me now that you've got me right in your lap?"

Minato was actually feeling a bit tipsy at the moment but he could still see and speak clearly. He was also feeling in a rather good mood and he drawled with a smirk,

"Well, first I want to kiss your pink lips and make them red and swollen and make you gasp for air. While I kissed you, I would touch your lovely skin under your shirt and vest, pressing the armour mesh down so it makes pretty patterned imprints on your skin, which I would trace with my tongue. You would go wild then, and beg me in a low, husky voice to touch your straining cock…"

Naruto blushed so hard that he thought his cheeks were on fire, at hearing Minato's unexpected bawdy words. It wasn't often that he spoke dirty and in public too! It was very difficult trying to escape from Minato's tentacle-like grip and in the end, Naruto only managed to rotate his position so he was facing the crowd once more with his back to Minato. Flustered, he hissed,

"You're really drunk, Minato! You're not acting your usual self."

Minato tightened his arms around Naruto and nuzzled his nape, breathing in that lovely scent he liked so much. He mischievously whispered,

"Perhaps I am. Or it's just the full moon tonight that's making me honest. Naruto, I'm a bit surprised that you're now so modest when you usually have no qualms about doing it in public."

Naruto squirmed, starting to feel aroused despite his mortification. And ah! Something hard was nudging against the crease of his butt that was definitely not a kunai. A blaze of lust swept through him and he was very tempted to just let go and kiss Minato silly but… He caught sight of an ANBU surveying the revelry from the ceiling and he protested,

"Well yeah…but not in front of so many ninja who are able to detect our activities! And you… you're supposed to be the next Hokage, you know. You've gotta set an example to them and this is NOT it."

"An example to them…? Very well."

"Good. Now let me go."

Naruto sighed in relief when Minato decided to be reasonable and not be impulsive, ruining his chances of being the Yondaime Hokage. Geez, it could be quite difficult sometimes to dissuade the Yellow Flash when he had set his mind on something, a fact that he had become more than acquainted with in the first few weeks of meeting each other.

But alas, that man had completely different plans. Naruto was quite alarmed when he felt Minato's mischievous smile on his sensitive neck and arms tightening around his waist as he felt a tingle of chakra spinning around them in a thick web. Before he could analyse what jutsu Minato had just done, he felt hot hands diving under his clothes, trailing heat on his naked skin.

Naruto gasped breathlessly when his flanks were stroked, his cool armour mesh scraping against his skin and sensitive nipples with the movement of Minato's hands. He was so caught off-guard that he couldn't prevent an embarrassing squeak escaping from his lips when Minato latched onto his neck like a vampire, molesting the sensitive patch of skin over his pulse point that never failed to set him off. He groaned and instantly grew hard. Minato chuckled as he lightly brushed the back of his hand down the front of Naruto's pants, earning a jerk and a hiss from his captive.

"Surely, the greatest and strongest ninja can keep his presence hidden from all other ninjas present even when he is in the centre of the room. Since you're so confident that I'm the Yondaime-to-be, shall we test my ability and yours?"

Naruto's jaw dropped at the uncharacteristic, audacious words he couldn't believe he was hearing from Minato's mouth. But even so, a thrill was starting to run through his body, adrenaline quickening his pulse and breathing. The scent of plums and liquor was intoxicating, making his head spin. Wait! No, no, not here! Naruto bit his lips, wavering between giving into his desire and being the responsible adult. Minato plucked a cup of sake from the table and put it into Naruto's hand with a taunting whisper,

"But if you're not confident in your ability to stay concealed and keep quiet, we can stop this here and now to continue drinking in peace. No one will be the wiser. But think carefully. After all, aren't you the Fox Sage who uses tricks and illusions like a _Kitsune_ to bewitch the senses? You are the only one who can match me, are you not?"

What a bald-faced dare! Minato usually had more tact than this and Naruto should have called it off like a responsible man but his ego was already needled. His eyes flashing with a challenge in them, he hissed,

"Just watch me, Namikaze Minato!"

Then Naruto downed the sake in one shot and grabbed Minato's face to kiss him ferociously, pouring the sake from his mouth into Minato's, tasting the sweet plum-laced rice wine and Minato's familiar taste that was imprinted into his soul. The other man's laughter rumbled through them as Naruto haphazardly channeled Sage Chakra and pumped it outwards so it formed a barrier around them, allowing their presence to blend into the environment, so it was as if they weren't there at all.

Minato felt Naruto's chakra snap taut around them as he licked his lips clean of the delicious sake when they finally broke apart for air. He concealed a self-satisfied smirk at seeing Naruto's flushed face and his heated eyes alit with lust and determination. Sometimes, it was really too easy to get Naruto do exactly what he wanted and Naruto clearly knew it as he grumbled half-heartedly,

"Damn it, stop pushing my buttons, Minato! You know how much I hate having my ability called into question!"

Minato smiled and rubbed tiny circles on Naruto's hips, tracing the dips and curves of his firm abdominal muscles. He kissed Naruto apologetically and replied,

"Sorry. It's just too easy sometimes..."

Naruto shivered in his lap and he let his head fall back on Minato's shoulder as he replied ruefully,

"Well, let's just blame it on the alcohol this time. You're really way too drunk."

In answer, Minato pulled Naruto's hips backwards, so his body was flush against his own. Slowly grinding his clothed cock against that firm bottom and hating the layers of cloth in between them, Minato slid his hand down Naruto's pants and lightly stroked Naruto's hard cock with his fingertips, smearing them with pre-come. Naruto quickly covered his mouth to stifle a whine as he involuntarily bucked his hips at the sensation.

"But what does it say about you, who is not even drunk at all? That makes you a pervert, doesn't it? You're already so hard and wet down here with the merest touch."

Red-faced, Naruto muttered in muted embarrassment,

"And whose fault is that? You and your perverted game…"

"Ah, Naruto, don't try to blame me. Your body is merely being very honest. Despite what your pretty mouth says, your body says the opposite."

Retrieving his hand from Naruto's pants and wiping it clean on the tablecloth, Minato looked around to ascertain if any shinobi was watching their tryst. He detected none, not even the stationed ANBU above them was paying any attention to them. He whispered in Naruto's ear,

"Your work is excellent. We don't have to worry about getting caught in public thanks to your Sage chakra and my seal barriers."

Naruto relaxed at hearing those words, his apprehension at being caught drifting away to be replaced by excited lust. His equilibrium now restored, he teasingly rubbed his ass against the hard bulge that poked into him in retribution for Minato's teasing. Slowly unzipping his jacket to expose his chest and the fishnet armor to relieve some of the heat that had been crawling up in his veins for some time now, he purred sultrily,

"Really? How far do you think we can go?"

Minato bit his exposed shoulder and pulled the fishnet up so he could play with Naruto's nipples, pinching and scraping them into red stiffness. He held back from rutting against his bottom lest he came too soon. Naruto moaned and gripped onto the bench for support. Minato lasciviously replied in a dark, velvety voice,

"As far as we can go. I want to make you _scream_ as I pound into you over that table in front of us or better still, into the wall behind us so we don't accidentally knock things over and get their attention. No one will even hear and see us even when we're just right in front of them. Isn't it thrilling?"

Naruto shuddered in his lap and he breathlessly exclaimed,

"Oh my god, you're _i_ _nsane_."

Despite his incredulous reply, Naruto had only become even more turned on at the prospect and he was incredibly hot, as though he was in the Suna desert despite the balmy wind. But still, Minato's behaviour tonight was a bit too extreme like he'd been drugged. Before Naruto could voice his suspicions and put a stop to this foreplay _(much to his reluctance)_ , Minato was kissing him again and driving him nuts with his thigh against his groin. The smell and taste of plums was so good… Naruto finally gave up the ghost of resistance and decided to enjoy himself on this night of celebration. Fuck rationality and responsibility.

Minato could detect the very moment of Naruto's capitulation when he suddenly went loose-limbed and reciprocating his kisses eagerly without restraint. Naruto's exposed skin glowed gold under the lanterns and his eyes were incandescent, the blue of his irises accentuated by amber flecks and the permanent red Sage markings at the corner of his eyes. It was hard to recall what his life was like before this incredible man literally fell on him from the sky. He only remembered that it had been crushingly dull and colourless when he failed to save Uzumaki Kushina from the Kumo nins. Minato mentally laughed at his increasingly maudlin thoughts. He muttered against the curve of Naruto's shoulder,

"Funny, I'd disliked you immensely the first time we met a year ago…"

"I did crash on you while you were in the middle of a sensitive mission and almost caused you to fail it. It was quite a close shave. I wasn't really surprised that you disliked me though I was rather shocked when Sandaime-jiji ordered you to take me in as your house-guest."

Naruto shifted slightly, the motion causing his pants to slip down just enough to expose the top of the shadowy cleft of his bottom. Minato swallowed a groan as his arousal spiked at the sight. It didn't help that his cock was being stimulated by Naruto's constant wriggling in his lap. Idly tracing patterns on Naruto's stomach and avoiding his arousal much to Naruto's frustration, Minato replied thoughtfully,

"No… it wasn't the near failure of the mission. It was because you reminded me so much of _her_ …"

"Ah, that girl who was your first love right? You told me about her before."

"Yes. It's quite amazing how much you are like her, in your personality. One would think that you actually belonged to the Uzumaki Clan with your unique chakra and incredible constitution if not for your blond hair and blue eyes."

Naruto refrained from twitching nervously at Minato's remark and chose to kiss him instead. He murmured,

"Instead of reminiscing of the past, why don't you fulfill your promise to make me _scream_ before others come looking for us?"

"There's that. Thank you for reminding me."

Minato grinned and Naruto sighed when he felt his pants being eased down over his hips, exposing his erection to the cool night air. Minato gently urged him to obediently lean forward and slightly lift his hips to provide easier access as he wet his fingers with water from a convenient pitcher provided for teetotalers. Naruto bit his lips in an effort to keep quiet and gripped on the tablecloth as he felt Minato press his wet fingertips against his entrance, tantalizing him with the cool sensation of water evaporating on his incredibly sensitive and intimate parts. He squirmed as excess water trickled down the back of his thighs, evaporating quickly in the air and causing a ticklish, cool sensation.

Minato restrained a laugh when a chuunin walked right past them, completely oblivious to their presence and unable to see them in the dark shadows. Feeling bold and supremely confident in Naruto's abilities to keep them hidden, he took his time sliding his fingers into that tight and hot passage, enjoying Naruto's muffled grunts. Naruto's body was tighter than usual around his fingers, perhaps a result of his apprehension at being caught in flagrante delicto with him.

"Naruto, you aren't relaxing. Don't you trust our abilities?"

Naruto arched his back and moaned,

"Nnngh… I-I do! It's just so weird to do it in front of so many people even if t-they can't see and hear us."

Minato crooked his fingers, knowing that he had found Naruto's prostate when the other man yelped and his fingers suddenly slipped in much further as muscles relaxed. Ruthlessly pushing and rubbing at the sensitive gland, Minato ordered in a purr,

" _Focus_ _on this_. Forget about them. It's just _us_."

Naruto bit down on a scream, trying his best not to lose control over his chakra barrier as Minato mercilessly thrust his fingers into him. Unexpectedly, Obito's voice spoke urgently nearby,

"Where's Minato-sensei and Naruto? I need to tell them something really important."

Kakashi answered in his familiar lazy drawl,

"Eh, I don't know where they are. What is it you wanted to tell them?"

Obito sheepishly answered,

"…I accidentally laced their sake jar with a really potent aphrodisiac and I wanted to warn them not to drink it. But I can't find them anywhere."

" _Oh dear._ Minato-sensei has already drunk about _8 cups_ …"

"Fuck! We gotta find them NOW before Minato-sensei accidentally causes a scandal of the likes Konoha has never seen!"

Naruto heard Obito but his brains were now mush and unable to comprehend his words as he writhed on Minato's wicked and talented fingers that stretched him wide open, his ring muscles exquisitely burning with each scissoring spread and twist. His erection strained against the front of his pants and caused a wet spot to appear, the friction exquisitely pleasurable and painful at the same time. He could practically taste plums in his mouth and his shirt was becoming damp with sweat as he clutched the table edge.

Minato missed what his students had said, his attention now completely focused on his willing lover who was writhing in a most enticing way in his lap. He was feeling too warm and the breeze failed to bring any relief from the heat. Minato had been hard for so long that it literally ached and if anyone dared to interrupt, he was going to be very _pissed_. Deeming Naruto to be prepped enough, he slid his fingers out, swallowing a lustful groan as he felt those muscles clench around them as if wanting to keep them inside. Shimmying in his seat and unzipping his pants, Minato hissed in relief as he grasped his erect cock and pressed it to Naruto's wet entrance, every cell in his body craving for release. He couldn't recall when he had felt this aroused and desperate.

Naruto's whole body burned and his head was blank except for sheer and urgent lust. That same lust made him hiss when he felt Minato press into him, his entrance stretching open to allow him in. But the slow pace of inch by infinitesimal inch penetration was driving him nuts as he struggled to keep his noises to a minimum. Naruto swore,

"Aaahh…! Hurry up, you slow ass! Aren't you the Yellow Flash?"

Trying to stay in control and not be overwhelmed by the sensation of Naruto's tight entrance stretching around his girth, Minato hissed through clenched teeth,

"…Hey, I'm just being careful not to _hurt_ you. _Patience._ "

Minato was barely inside when Naruto snapped with a bestial growl and jerked backwards, impaling himself to the hilt on Minato's cock. Naruto couldn't tell who had made that loud moan as his vision short-circuited for a second as his prostrate was struck, a jolt of intense pleasure flooding through him.

Minato almost came when Naruto took the initiative, sinking down and enveloping him in his sinfully tight and hot body. Naruto must have been just as desperate to come as he soon found himself being ridden hard much to his body's happy agreement. Burying his nose in Naruto's hair, Minato pulled Naruto's body flush against his chest and spread his lover's thighs further apart with his knees _(a task that was made difficult by Naruto's pants in the way but he managed),_ allowing Naruto to sink further down on him with an unintelligible cry.

Letting Naruto do most of the work, Minato was content to grind into that perfect tight ass that felt hot and silky around him as he let his hands wander free and play on Naruto's body. His right hand eventually slipped into the man's pants and gripped Naruto's hard erection, resulting in a delicious ripple of clenching muscles around him and a low keen. Naruto almost bucked off him completely when Minato briskly pumped his erection, the dual sensations driving him hotter than ever.

It was quite outrageous and scandalous, the way they fornicated so openly in public even if no one was none the wiser. If Naruto's chakra barrier wavered even the slightest or if his seals failed, everyone would get an eyeful and an earful – Naruto's impassioned cries were so loud that Minato feared that they would be heard outside the barriers. The prospect only added more fuel to his excitement instead of rousing his self-preservation instincts. His common sense had been wiped out completely by the heat and pleasure. He only thought of finding release in Naruto's pliant body, pulling those naked, slippery hips against his own and thrusting upwards into that tight heat.

Naruto's thighs were shaking with effort to keep moving, the intense sensations coursing through him having sapped his strength. Gulping and panting heavily for air, Naruto's senses were at their all-time peak, constantly bombarded by Minato's ministrations and the oblivious crowd that were in arm's reach. Naruto shuddered, his chakra control almost slipping when Minato nibbled his neck with a wicked twist of his hand on his cock. The scent of plums hung heavy in the air and he was so hot, practically burning with fever and close to the edge, his body craving for release so badly that it _hurt_.

Minato could feel that Naruto was teetering close to the edge, his body tightening around him as his breath became more shallow and rapid. He possessively squeezed Naruto's partially exposed thigh and felt firm quads trembling beneath golden skin. Minato was also almost at the edge, his skin feeling too tight and a fierce heat in his groin that coiled ever tighter and making him light-headed.

Wanting more, he clutched Naruto even tighter and mouthed at his graceful long neck, feeling his racing pulse with his tongue. He was intoxicated by the heady scent of clean soap, musky sex and the ever present tang of citrus that filled his nose. Minato stroked Naruto faster as he pulled him into another rough kiss, stifling the erotic moans that never failed to make his blood burn with lust to such an extent that it wasn't funny.

In reply, Naruto painfully dug his fingers into his thighs, holding on for support as he finally came with a muffled scream into Minato's mouth, warm sticky fluid covering his fingers as muscles rippled around him. Feeling as though he had been punched in the gut, Minato broke the kiss to gasp for air as he climaxed, almost crushing Naruto's hipbones as he ground into him, his white seed spilling into the tight sheath. His vision whited out.

The duo finally slumped in a sticky mess on the bench, wheezing for breath. Both civilians and shinobi continued to mill past them under the lanterns, still unaware of their activities. Finally catching his breath and wits, Naruto was very relieved to find that the barrier was still up despite blanking out completely in his orgasm. They would never live it down if they had been caught in such a scandalous situation as a result of his lapse. Naruto was especially mortified that he'd succumbed to the drug Obito had put in the sake – he was supposed to be immune to this sort of crap! And this ridiculous escapade wouldn't have happened at all. Minato stirred back to consciousness and he stiffened in surprise when he found exactly what kind of situation he was in. He was even more shocked when he realized their location. Keeping very still and blushing furiously, Minato squeaked,

"Naruto…? Just how did we end up like… _this_?"

Naruto sighed heavily and wryly explained to his befuddled lover,

"We were roofied, _genius_. While under the influence, you wanted to see if our abilities were good enough to allow us to fuck in public without being caught… I was initially against it but you goaded me into it and one thing led to another… As it turns out, we're that good."

"…Oh."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence before Minato started shifting with a half-aroused and half embarrassed look on his face and Naruto had to bite down on a whimper as his overly sensitive body was stimulated.

"Damn it, Minato! Stop moving! My ass feels sore!"

Minato sounded very embarrassed and his breathing had become uneven again even as he continued to minutely grind against Naruto,

"…Sorry. But the drug's still er, inside my system… And it's kind of getting really hard to ignore the fact…thatI'mstillinsideyou."

Naruto swore sharply even as his body quickly revived from his refractory period.

"…remind me to _kill_ your student Obito the next time I see him. After this, you're not topping for a month!"

Minato stifled a laugh in Naruto's shoulder and he flicked out his sealed kunai,

"Fair enough. But first, let's get out of here to somewhere more _private_."

In a burst of yellow light, both of them disappeared from the dark corner of the crowded bar. Obito saw it easily with his Sharingan and hustled over to the table as quickly as he could in the crowd. Easily sensing Naruto's Sage chakra and seeing Minato-sensei's seals and empty sake cups on the table, he dipped his finger into the sake still left at the bottom of a sake cup and tasted it. Plums. He instantly paled, knowing that tomorrow was going to be his last.

" _Oh crap!_ "

 **Fin.**


End file.
